Preparations for Growth in Resting Cells Stimulated by Mitogens. Factors Affecting the Onset of DNA Synthesis in the Stimulated Cells. 3. Differentiation of the Preadipose Cell in Culture. 4. Differentiation in Cultured Teratomas.